The PLCO cancer screening trial is a randomized study, sponsored by the national cancer institute, to study the effectiveness of screening tests for prostate, lung, colorectal and ovarian cancers. Participants are randomized to intervention (screening) or control groups. Cancer-specific mortality will be compared in the two groups.